The Little Dunmar's Adventure
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: Ulfa, a Dark Elf/Dunmar, fled from her home in Morrowind after her orphanage/modest, unnoficial mage academy got burnt down, with little to no recollection of her past due to trauma. Though she's not looking to remember, but she's here in Skyrim seeking an adventure, a new life to lead! Where will this road in life she's chosen lead her? *Has nothing to do with main quest!*


A/N: Hi! So, uh... this'll be my first Elder Scrolls story, and I've only played a little bit of Skyrim. Like, just a _little_ bit. And I'm no lore expert either, so yeah XDD do forgive me if I make some mistakes!

Anyway, this story will have nothing to do with Skyrim's main quest. Just our little character wandering around, aimless ^^

Alright, here I go!

Warning and Disclaimer: Bad language, blood and gore, basically overall disturbing content. Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda Studios.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Entry 1_

_Well now, I'm such a fool. I can't even keep track of what day it is anymore! Goodness me! _

_Well, all that aside, I suppose it is normal for someone to lose track of time, what with a place like this. Everything here is ridden with snow. Right now, at least, since it's winter. Everything here looks the same, really. _

_I have been planning on making a trip here in Skyrim during my voyage here, traveling these lands, seeing new sights... Ah, such a wonderful adventure that would be!_

_Sadly though, that is not the case right now. I'm stuck here in this snowy tundra, just waiting for the fire I've set up to burn out. I can't travel anywhere, let alone see any new sights. My, how pitiful my life is right now... _

_Bandits circling this area are mainly the reason why I can't seem to go anywhere. Trying to sneak past them in this snow would be a bad idea. I'd get killed almost immediately! They're all trained and properly equiped for a fight, while I'm here, a poor, helpless little girl, with but the dark blue robe on her back and a small, handmade staff, and a few weak spells that can at least help her survive and keep warm. Oh, and this journal, as well._

_I'm hearing footsteps right now, though. Is someone watching me? _

_I think I need to go._

~.~.~

Quickly closing her journal, the young, messy looking Dunmar got up, grabbing her staff, and started walking away from the small, makeshift camp she made, not even caring to put out the fire. It should burn out soon, what, with a winter as bad as this...

She walked, at a rather fast pace, even though the now knee deep snow is slowing her down. Urgh, right past these pesky bandits is a small, warm, homey looking village. All she wants to do is go there, so just mind your own business and leave her alone, dammit!

...That's what she would've wanted to say, at least.

Though that feeling of being watched is slowly fading. Maybe that person's decided to stay behind? Good. Die in the snow, you wretched-

The Dunmar sighs, her breath coming out in a huge puff of air. She really couldn't take it anymore... Her stomach's empty, all she had was 3 snowberries, after all. Her clothes are getting soggy and worn and less warm and stuffy, her staff, which she uses as a conduit to cast her weak spells, is already starting to fall apart, and she pretty much looks worse for wear. The only thing still looking seemingly good would be her journal, which she keeps safe inside her robe.

Her dull, blood red eyes looked around for a place she could find shelter in.

She spotted one, when the winds decided to pick up.

This didn't stop her though. She walked towards that spot, the small shade under the tree, with lots of wood surrounding it... hopefully she could build a decent fire for once...

The winds picked up even more, the young Dunmar shivering more and more as the snow gained in depth.

By the time she reached that small spot, the snow had gotten so deep, it nearly burried the short girl. No one would be able to see her as her gray skin is pale and her whole body is covered in white, cold snow.

Even the woods are covered, the barks and branches could very well be soggy and useless by now.

Unable to sustain herself much longer, she collapsed onto the snow, curling up into one small ball in the middle of this huge tundra, breaths coming out in slow, short puffs, blowing relatively hot air onto her now numb fingers, trying to keep warm.

Her dull, red eyes slowly slid shut, her body starting to shut down. She felt cold all over- no, she practically felt _numb_ all over.

"H-Help..." was all she uttered before her eyes slid shut, the snow blanketing her even further.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Ok, so uh... sorry if this part is short, but hey, it's just the intro... hehe...

Anyway, I actually wanted to make this an interactive thing. If you want to add your character in my fanfic, do tell me! Send in what role you want them to have with my character, and their bio (name, age, y'know, the basic stuff ^^) As for how they meet, well, that's for me to decide. You can send me the bios via PM.

Oh, and just so you know, the Dunmar's 14 years old. ^^

Anyway, thanks!

And now I shall proofread this *sneaks into top page*


End file.
